marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Roderick Kingsley (Clone) (Earth-TRN579)
, | Relatives = Serena Patel (creator) Roderick Kingsley (genetic template, deceased) | Universe = Earth-TRN579 | BaseOfOperations = Alchemax Tower, Nueva York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 268 lbs | Weight2 = (including armor) | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Wings | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Spider-Slayer | Education = | Origin = Human Clone Cyborg | PlaceOfBirth = Alchemax Tower, Nueva York | Creators = Beenox | First = | Last = | Quotation = You can call me... the Hobgoblin! Every Spider-Man needs one. | Speaker = Hobgoblin | QuoteSource = Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions | HistoryText = The Hobgoblin of 2099 is a clone, created from the DNA of the late Roderick Kingsley, by Serena Patel. Following this, the clone was grafted with hybrid organic nanofiber wings, armed with high explosives and genetically enhanced, endowing him with abilities. All in a ploy by Patel to finally rid Alchemax of Spider-Man. After being created by Serena Patel and sent on a retrieval errand, Hobgoblin found a fragment of the Tablet of Order and Chaos and ambushed Spider-Man, who was searching for it. Before properly introducing himself, Hobgoblin received the name "Demonic Kumquat" from Spider-Man as he was confused about his appearance. Hobgoblin declared that he would use the fragment's power to tear the world apart, revealing that he was never going to deliver the fragment to Patel. The two fought, but Spider-Man could not defeat Hobgoblin since every time he threw him from an edge, his wings absorbed the impact of the fall. Hobgoblin flew away, and Spider-Man pursued him across the city, fighting Public Eye guards in the process (who Hobgoblin tricked into thinking they were working together). Eventually, Spider-Man cornered him in a rooftop. Hobgoblin combined his psi-powers with the power of his fragment, plunging Miguel into a hellish hallucination. After a lengthy fight, Spider-Man defeated him. However, in one last effort to kill Miguel, Hobgoblin lifted him up in the air and tried to throw him to the ground. Miguel attacked Hobgoblin and threw him to the ground, knocking him unconscious. In the credits, it is shown that he is fighting Spider-Man again, but has a team of Goblins to back him up. | Powers = Cyborg Physiology: Hobgoblin is a mixture of bio-organic cybernetics, giving him a number of advanced abilities. * Techno-Wings: Hobgoblin has wings which are made of nano fibers fused with bio-organic circuitry. He can use this swings to fly and even break his falls. * Superhuman Abilities: Hobgoblin possesses physical strength sufficient enough to bodily lift Spider-Man off the ground by the throat with one hand and also punch him a considerable distance into a building. Hobgoblin has also shown superhuman reflexes, speed, stamina and agility as well as the power to regenerate from injuries. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Goblin Armor | Transportation = His Nano-fiber wings enabled him to fly and protected him from most major falls. | Weapons = * Pumpkin Bombs:Like most Goblins encountered by Spider-Men, the Hobgoblin used pumpkin bombs. | Notes = | Trivia = * Roderick Kingsley was voiced by Steven Blum. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Illusionists Category:Flight Category:Characters introduced in video games Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Clones of Roderick Kingsley Category:Tablet of Order and Chaos users Category:Alchemax Experiment Category:Regeneration Category:Telepaths Category:2010 Character Debuts